


The Point Where It Stops Being A One Night Stand

by cantdoausername



Category: Death Note
Genre: I really have no self control, M/M, but do i care?, but really it's just L fucking Light, here's the shameless PWP, it'll be rad af, no, sin with me dear reader, sometimes the porn just happens, there's plot if you squint, which is pretty great too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdoausername/pseuds/cantdoausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light stays with L too often. This night is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Point Where It Stops Being A One Night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have to write smut. It's needed, I swear. And, as always, I'm just one person so I really can't catch all my mistakes. But, whatever! I hope you enjoy!

Neither L nor Light was a being of outstanding moral character. They were both overly aware that the other had flaws, such things were no secret for them. They both had told so many lies in their lifetimes, and when they were together twice as many lies were told. It was just the way things were for them, and they had accepted that a long time ago.

There wasn't anything ethically right about spending so much time with each other like this. Surely there had to be a point in which the closeness of a detective and suspect should stop at. And even if there was, neither of them actually cared.

“ _R_ _yu… Ah…!_ ”

Light was far past the point of being able to form a coherent sentence, or even just a word for that matter. Night after night he found himself in the same place, in the same bed, and underneath the same enemy. He hated that it was almost a routine. However, he hated that he had grown to like the routine even more.

“Hmm? What is it, Light-kun?”

L knew exactly what he was doing. It didn't take long for him to pick up on the little things that would drive Light up the wall (or get him against a wall for that matter) and that just meant he could tease him, and tease him he did.

It was always a fascinating sight for L; seeing his number one Kira suspect glare up at him with his face flushed and panting, all the while looking like he hated how loud he got when L curled his fingers like _that_.

“ _F_ _u-! Ple… Ngh..._ ” Light had to physically stop himself from begging for more. Because if he did then he would never hear the end of it.

“I’m afraid I couldn't hear you. What was that?” L asked, looking down at Light. He knew what he doing, and he wanted to hear Light say it. There were plenty of ways to do it, so he’s learned, and the quickest one was to not give Light’s prostate nearly enough attention. _And then relentlessly hit that spot until Light couldn't take it anymore._

Light’s eyes widened and he couldn't stop his back from arching off of the bed. He couldn't stop himself from making another attempt to moan out L’s alias.

“ _R_ _yu… Plea… Fu… Me…!_ ”

It was a half ditched attempt at pleading for what exactly it was that Light wanted (needed, craved, desired) but they were both aware of what he was trying to say. Although Light could never be sure if L would _hurry up and just get it over with._  Or if the detective would keep teasing Light until he screamed.

Light had learned that it was all dependent on L’s mood.

And he also hated ( ~~loved~~ ) how much power L had over him when it came to sex. Sure, Light needed power and control more than he needed air. But there was something so fucking appealing in allowing L to be in control like this. The idea that there was someone who would never submit to Light because their ego was bigger than his was… Well, it was astonishing. And Light had no issues with letting that person take control when it came to this.

Besides, Light would kill L one day. So he might as well let the detective have his fun. It wasn't as if having sex with his mortal enemy was boring. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

Light felt something while they did this.

L felt something while they did this.

Neither of them knew what that _something_ was.

Maybe they didn't care.

“You’re loud today, Light-kun…” L had made the observation that Light was always loud. The poor mass murderer could not shut his mouth. Not that L really cared, he quite liked all the sounds Light would make.

Light wanted to roll his eyes, but he could only close them as he rocked back onto L’s fingers. He had really reached a point where he just wanted to feel. He wanted more pleasure, and he knew that L would give it to him with time.

They were both at the mercy of each other, but neither of them could really bring themselves to care at the moment.

“ _S_ _h-hut u-up, Ryu-zaa-ki…!_ ” Light’s stutters mimicked every time L pushed his fingers back inside of him. He was getting needy, and he knew that was exactly what L wanted from him.

L could really only chuckle and press his fingers deeper inside of Light, knowing that his Kira suspect liked it when he did. Light liked it when it was rough. It wasn’t as if they had any need to be gentle with one another. Where would the fun be with that? It would be nonexistent. Although, L also found that teasing Light was incredibly fun as well. With that thought in his mind, he started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of Light. He would barely graze against Light’s spot before he’d pull his fingers back out. It wasn’t nearly enough for Light.

Light felt the pace slow down exponentially, and he groaned. He tried to push himself back and get L to go faster, but L just retracted his fingers. How hard was it for a God like him to get what he wanted? Apparently it was impossible when it came to a detective like L.

“B-Bastard…” Light did his best to glare at L, but it was hard to look even remotely menacing when he was stuttering and moaning as he tried to take more of L’s fingers inside himself. Oh well, it wasn’t like he didn’t have an effect on the detective. Because he knew he did. He really only had to beg… But that also meant he’d have to _beg more._ How humiliating…

“ _R_ _yu… L… P-Please…_ ” The words slipped out before Light could actually stop them. It was really too late now, but at least he’d get what he wanted.

A smirk easily grew across L’s face and he leaned down to Light’s ear. “Well, I can’t go against that voice, _Light_.”

The use of his name without an honorific made Light shiver, and he hated that he shivered. But, he was getting what he wanted. That was all that mattered to him right now. L started to quickly move his fingers in and out of Light, and Light couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Then again, he knew L like hearing him. So, there was a benefit to everything.

Light hooked his legs around L’s waist, pulling him closer so he could feel more of L’s fingers. He was really greedy when it came to everything he did, and sex wasn’t an exception.

He wanted more and so he’d get it. It was quite simple in Light’s mind.

As much as L loved seeing Light squirm around as he tried to get his fingers deeper, L still wanted more. _He was greedy too._

When L pulled his fingers out, Light let out an involuntary whine. That wasn’t what he wanted… But he heard the bottle of lube be uncapped and then he heard L pour some onto his erection. Light was really getting what he wanted now.

Light’s eyes clenched shut as he felt L slide into him. He didn’t know if he should like or hate that he thought this felt familiar. He thought it was fine to not answer his own thoughts.

L’s thrusts always started out slowly, allowing Light to adjust to the intrusion. Then again, another reason he went slow just might have been to see if he could get Light to admit he wanted it faster. He usually could, but it was still fun for him.

Everything was quiet, and Light was the one to ruin the silence with his moans. He was lucky L rented out entire floors of hotels, otherwise, they would have surely gotten noise complaints by now.

Light was still frustrated at this pace. It wasn’t enough and he needed so much more than just this. Of course, it felt good, but he didn’t make visits to L’s hotel room for loving sex. He came for a good, hard fuck.

“ _S_ _-Shi… L… M-Move…!_ ” Light was pressing his hips back onto L’s cock, wanting the bastard to just move before he started to scream in pure frustration.

If there was one thing that L specialized in then it just might have been making dick moves, those were something he could do in his sleep. He did start to move faster, but he was simply grinding the tip of his erection on Light’s prostate. He wasn’t putting enough pressure on that spot, and he knew it. The smirk on his face just gave him away.

“ _F_ _uc-cking… A-Ass…_ ”

The smirk on L’s face only became more smug at that comment from Light. “Yes, I think that’s a perfect description of what I’m doing.”

Light could barely manage an eye roll, but he still made an attempt because he was so _done_ with L. _How hard was it for a God like him to get what he wanted?_ It really shouldn’t be hard at all, but he was dealing with L. Therefore everything became exceedingly more difficult. He really couldn’t win with L, however, that fact alone made him that much more interested.

Light was torn out of his own thoughts as he felt L ( _finally_ ) begin to go faster. His legs tightened around the detective's waist, wanting to pull him closer, deeper; he wanted to do everything he could to get more.

There would never be any use in keeping a slow pace, L knew that much. He would much rather thrust into Light with so much vigor that he made his Kira suspect cry out in pleasure. He enjoyed watching Light fall apart underneath his touch, it gave him so much satisfaction. He was hovering right above Light, keeping his hands on either side of the teen, and pounding into him like this was the last time they’d ever have sex.

L was pressing himself as deep as he could physically get, and Light was rocking back onto his cock in such a wonderful way that he didn’t want this to end. Perhaps Light felt the same.

“You’re so enthusiastic today, Light… I wonder… Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” L’s question definitely wasn’t needed at all, because they were both aware that Light liked it. But, he was so much more open when he couldn’t think straight.

Which was why L began to aim his thrusts so the head of his erection would graze against Light’s prostate and, when he found it, he started rolling his hips to keep hitting the one spot over and over again.

Light was clutching at L’s back, his nails dragging across the other’s skin and creating red marks. His back was arching off of the bed as he moaned out, wanting to get his bearings once again. And failing as his whole body shuddered with pleasure as L’s cock pressed against his prostate. He gasped out, wanting to give L a smart remark… But that was not what came out at all.

“ _Y_ _-Yes, L! T-There…! Nggghhh…! Fu-uck!”_

Light wished he could keep his mouth shut, and yet that wish never came true. He was doomed to speak his mind when he was being fucked so perfectly by L, and he didn’t want to do that. He’d rather hide away and pretend to be indifferent to it all, but no. L knew he enjoyed this and so there was no hiding.

When they were alone, it seemed like L was always smirking. That smug look on his face never quite went away. L started to thrust into Light faster, hitting the male’s prostate with more force. He was already close enough as it was, and so he’d be damned if he came first. Everything was a competition when Light was involved.

The final moments always became a blur for both L and Light. L would begin to whisper praise into Light’s ear, and Light would drink it all in because he needed it. He would arch upwards to meet L’s thrusts as he came, and stayed there until he felt L’s come rush into his body and fill him up.

Maybe sex was too personal for them, but they weren’t going to stop anytime soon. Perhaps they wouldn’t stop _because_ it was personal, therefore, they could pick up little things about each other. Whoever became more exposed first would lose and neither of them wanted to lose this game.

“Are you going to go home tonight, Light-kun?” L asks as he situates himself on the bed, sitting propped up against the headboard of the large hotel bed. He had pulled a pair of clean boxers on to keep some sort of decency in this _in_ decent situation.

Light is stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist as he hears L speak to him. That was a very good question, wasn’t it? “I’m not sure… I went home last night, so perhaps I can stay for a bit longer. Although, why would you ask? Does it get lonely when I’m not around?” Light may have been teasing him, but there just might have been some seriousness to his question too.

L doesn’t answer right away because they both know that it is boring when they aren’t bickering, having sex, fighting, or doing anything else that requires them to be in the same room. They really are too tangled up in each other.

“Perhaps… Perhaps not, I will reveal nothing.”

“And by revealing nothing, you’re revealing everything.” Light says as he goes over to the drawers that he knows have pajama bottoms, and the fact he knows their location is a testament to how often he stays with L. Regardless of that, however, he grabs a pair of pajama bottoms, dropping his towel and putting them on so they sit just below his hip bones. Showing so much skin is dangerous, he knows, but he isn’t going anywhere. Not tonight, at least.

“Oh, yes, you’d know everything about that, wouldn’t you?”

Light scoffed as he sat down in the bed next to the man he was going to kill one day and rested his head on the other’s shoulder. He didn’t know why, but it was late and questioning his actions after he had sex with L was never a good idea. “Perhaps… Perhaps not…”

There must be a point where they truly cross a line. When had this stopped being just sex? When did Light begin to sleep over too much? When did L start to press kisses down Light’s neck as a way to initiate early morning sex?

More importantly, what was the point where it stopped being a one night stand?

Surely, L and Light were far past that point.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my, dear reader, you've made it to the end. Maybe, just maybe, you should tell me what you thought. Or you don't leave me a comment and that's fine too. Either way, I'll pull another fic out of my ass... Even if this one took too much time to write. I still have more shit to do, and it'll get done! But, until then, have a lovely day, night, or even afternoon! 
> 
> What's this??? Bitch you thought I wouldn't do a shameless self-promotion? Who the fuck do you think I am? Go follow me on tumblr at destroydeathnotebeforeitkillsme.tumblr.com for even more fucking Death Note and LawLight bullshit.


End file.
